A conventional wiper device that wipes a window glass of a vehicle includes a pivot shaft coupled to a wiper arm, and a pivot holder, pivotally supporting the pivot shaft. In such a wiper device, the pivot shaft is arranged in a state in which the pivot shaft is inserted through a pivot hole, which is formed in a panel body (cowl top panel) of a vehicle body.
In this case, liquid such as rain water and car wash water may enter the vehicle body through the pivot hole and collect on a motor or coupling parts of a linkage mechanism (for example, ball joint) that allows for pivoting of the pivot shaft. This may cause electric problems or eliminate grease. Accordingly, the pivot holder includes a water receiving cap that receives the liquid entering the vehicle body through the pivot hole and drains the liquid at a location separated from the motor and the coupling parts of the linkage mechanism.
For example, in the wiper device described in patent document 1, the water receiving cap, which is made of a resin, includes a tubular portion fitted onto the pivot holder from the distal side of the pivot holder. A projection projects radially inward from the inner circumferential surface of the tubular portion. The projection is engaged with an engagement groove arranged in the outer circumferential surface at the proximal end of the pivot holder to couple the water receiving cap to the pivot holder. The projection, which is engaged with the engagement groove, restricts movement of the water receiving cap toward the distal side of the pivot holder as well as rotation of the water receiving cap in the circumferential direction relative to the pivot holder. Further, the water receiving cap includes an umbrella portion that receives liquid such as water or the like entering the vehicle body through the pivot hole. The umbrella portion drains the liquid through a drainage pipe, which is arranged in the umbrella portion.